Enclosures, such as cabinets and consoles ordinarily employ latches to secure the stationary part of the enclosure to the movable part thereof. For electronic equipment, plastic or metal enclosures are ordinarily employed. In either event, certain portions of enclosures for electronic equipment have so-called user-accessible portions, and other portions designated for service personnel only, with the latter portions of the enclosures ordinarily being labeled as having no user serviceable components.
Latches for electronic equipment enclosures, when externally mounted, may be unsightly or, as a minimum, detract from the otherwise aesthetic appearance of the enclosure. As a consequence, for aesthetic reasons, as well as functional reasons, it is preferable to provide latches for such enclosures which are either aesthetically pleasing in appearance, or concealed from ordinary view, such as in the rear of the enclosure. However, even when such latches are concealed from view by placement in the rear of the console or the enclosure, they do not necessarily preclude user entry at will. To further deter user entry, oftentimes such latches require special keys or locks.
In any event, such requirements impose additional design considerations, as a minimum, and at worst, additional cost in fabrication or for fasteners.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a concealed, economically fabricated, externally actuable latch mechanism is provided.